A kiss will tell all
by Yaoi Rosa-chan
Summary: Aikka with the help of the father of Eva s'alier to make him a little surprise. One-shot if you do not want to follow you choose


Like every day, Eva bored. Since the end of the big race two years ago, life became too monotonous to his taste.  
It was now the summer holidays and she was bored as always. Despite the fact that his father was always there for her, she always felt so alone. Something was missing in his life.  
His father immediately noticed (A / N: Yes, our good old Don is back as a loving and caring). Although he left nothing seems to see his only daughter in such a state made him sad too. That is why a week after the start of summer vacation, he told Eva

"Eva, I feel that you do not go well ... That's why I 'm sending in a single residence in sea bort "he said.

"But Dad, if you feel like you feel, you're dead wrong I is not need to be alone I just need to find what I want." She said sadly.

"Infact, you will not really alone." Eva looked at his father with astonishment.

"Eh?" Eva came out .

"Hey Well ... "Don will be fists and wondered what it is resonable," You'll see when arriving "he sighed.

Don was surprised by a warm embrace of his little Eva, who was almost a beautiful young adult female. He thought that while clutching his only daughter knowing that one day she would leave the family home. Good! She would not always see it from time to time which would be him.

But all miss him, his face still asleep the morning, these injuries when a single thing happened, her face, her smile, wake in the morning to go to school, to call for any reason and their daily fight . Yes Even that would be lacking.

In separating himself against the heart, he looked up the stairs to his room.

"The more I think .." he turned to a picture where he, Eva and Maya were "I see it more like you, Maya, both physically and morally," said Don Wei while heading toward the kitchen . Then he groaned.

"If only she had not taken my gruff and stubborn side and your side of utter contempt of danger. Fortunately, it took a lot of our good side. "He sighed.

A week had passed and Eva was in the direction of the residence in a taxi that his father would ask for when Eva left the airport. She had to fly home since it was on an island that the parents of the mother and the father of Eva had bought for their wedding gift; So is was a private island with a private jet.

His father told him that they would very often when the opportunity presented itself, that was before the last four years the young woman. He had also said that probably because of her young age Eva does not recall it, plus it is never returned since the death of Maya.

She also knew that maintenance workers were the only ones to come home to take care of.  
Soon the building was in seen. When she saw the building she was speechless. The house was neither too large nor too small. In a palace that was made with five bedrooms are five bathrooms, living rooms with ten different option as a playroom or gym etc. ... and all this to the floor. Downstairs, there was a large room with two stairways, one on each corner of the bottom of it, which led to the floor.

Then behind the house if you can call it a house, there was a Jacuzzi.  
The future adult enthusiastically discovering this magnificent home becomes such a young child of three years discovering his world.

After the tour, night had fallen, it becomes very sad his father had promised the company and there was nobody. She thought that there was Rick or Stan and koji with a little less likely Jordan or very unlikely Mark.

Mark is a man of two older than she was first a minesweeper, which was and still in love with her. Then after he realized that Eva loved her more as a friend. And above all he became the best friend of Eva for two main reasons. A: He does not try and loved for his character and not those curves, and Two: because she had this pool of love not shared.

She was in a room sitting on bed thereof. She was so loving these thinking they have never heard the footsteps, heading in his direction.

The stranger climbed on the bed and walked on all fours towards Eva. When he was able to her, he clasped his arms and size of put those legs on each side of Eva. Eva has always notice anything. Now he was sitting with his back to Eva cons his chest muscles strong and his arms around her waist seal around Then he brought his lips to his ear.

"Do not worry, everything will be alright I'm here, my princess," he whispered against her ear.

For fear but also of surprise, the young driver jumped up and turned to his questioner. When she saw him she saw him she could not believe those eyes. The young woman was prepared for anything but not this particular person.

"Aikka! I ... "she began but Aikka rose and laid a must on his lips before the princess could not say more.

"Eva, your father offered me this opportunity and I did not lose I do not know how to tell you." He said with great gentleness. At that time Eva understood everything.

Without warning, he led his princess in a tight hug. He thought it was time to point it had changed. The hair was completely red, silky to the touch and now descended to those hips. She had also grown but was still smaller than him, his head came to his chin despite the fact that he too had grown a little.

In the hug, he slipped a hand behind his head and made sure she straightens his head toward his face. The blue eyes and red eyes met. They looked intently but with the greatest kindness.

"Eva, I do not know how to tell you," he gasped to her, still staring into the eyes.

Their lips drew near, they kissed and closed their smooth but briefly.  
Then, still in his grasp, he smiled slightly shy and red, which was more noticeable on the earth.

"I think it meant everything," he finally confessed to

"Indeed and I have the same feeling towards you, my prince," she replied shyly still red.

In this statement the Prince smiled wider and wonderful smile he don 'have ever done.

"And the later you know, I guess." He continued.

"In fact, too, I say YES" she announced.

They looked again, happy with their budding romance. They kissed for the second time  
but this time the arms of Eva was behind the coup Prince slightly deepening the kiss.  
At that time Aikka took the opportunity to lick his lips gently asking her boyfriend she gave him the go. Their tongues fought for dominance in a battle in which each one clear winner. It parted again.

Then still in the same embrace Aikka took out a ring he spun in the middle finger of his princess, his fiancee, his future wife queen of his heart. (A / N: Aikka dressed in a baggie blue t-shirt, black sneakers and white belt. / Eva: black top she had on the first planet, skinny jeans, black belt with a buckle-shaped skull , basketball dark blue).

After they leave in their kisses more long and intense that they knew only translate into their love.


End file.
